My Bodyguard
by uzumaki ren
Summary: Walaupun waktu terus berjalan, tetapi hatinya masih terjebak di masa lalu, bisakah Naruto membebaskan nya? / "Aku tau kau masih sangat mencintai nya..."/ "Dia adalah... orang yang sangat berharga bagi Hinata-sama"/ AU,OOC/ NaruHina Slight... CHAPTER 4 UPDATE
1. First Time

My Bodyguard

disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto

rated : T

pairing : NaruHina slight...

genre : Romance, hurt/ comfort

warning : OOC, Typo's bertebaran, AU

subject: help me

_kiba-kun.. bantu aku supaya yakushi-san dipecat dan berhenti jadi bodyguard ku.. klik._

_message send._

_new message from kiba-kun._

_subject: sorry_

_apa? aku tidak bisa hina-chan._

_._

_subject: please..._

_aku mohon kiba-kun.. bantu aku... kau sahabat terbaik ku kiba-kun.. klik._

_message send._

_new message from kiba-kun._

_subject: argghhh_

_argghhh.. baiklah. aku punya rencana._

_._

_._

_._

1. First Time

"yakushi-san, bisakah kau belikan aku air mineral? air mineral di mobil sudah habis"

"ha'i hinata-sama, hinata-sama tunggu disini dulu, saya akan kembali secepatnya"

"Iya"

yakushi kabuto turun dari mobil dan pergi.

'kesempatan' pikir hinata. dengan wajah tersenyum penuh kemenangan, hinata turun dari mobil dan menstop taxi.

"pilar street, inuzuka bar"

"ha'i"

.

.

hinata tiba di bar milik keluarga kiba, dan langsung mencari kiba.

"kiba-kun!"

"aaa.. hina-chan"

"kiba-kun, rencana selanjutnya.."

" 'tidak' hinata-chan" kiba memberi penekanan pada kata tidak yang dia ucapkan.

" kenapa?"

"tidak. sebelum kau beri aku alasan kenapa kau tidak ingin memiliki bodyguard"

"a-a-ku.. hiks.. a-aku.. hanya ingin.. hiks.. memiliki kaa-san dan tou-san sebagai pelindungku... , a-a-ku.. ben-ci keluargaku.. hiks..." ucap hinata, terputus-putus sambil terisak.

"hmm.. baiklah.. aku mengerti... jgn seperti ini hinata-chan..." kiba menepuk bahu hinata dengan maksud untuk menenangkannya.

"dimana gaara?" tanya kiba, lagi.

"gaara-kun ti-dak bi-bisa dihubungi hiks"

"hhhh" kiba menghembuskan nafas kasar.

_seandainya kau bersamaku hinata... seandainya kau tau bahwa aku menyukai mu, bukan sebagai sahabat.. tetapi sebagai laki-laki yang mencintai perempuan... itulah perasaan ku... _

batin kiba...

.

.

" maaf lama hinata-sama, tadi antrean panjang.. ini minuman-" kauto terdiam..

_cihh.. dia menghilang.. batin kabuto._

_._

_drrrttt... drttt... _

_08781234xxxx calling_

_'siapa sih yang nelfon'.._

_klik.._

" hallo, yakushi kabuto disini, ini siapa?"

"aku kiba, temannya hinata, hinata ada di pilar street, inuzuka bar"

"aku akan kesana"

.

"hinata-sama!, kenapa hinata-sama bisa seperti ini? kenapa hinata-sama ada disini?"

"hhh.. berhentilah berteriak padaku yakushi-san, kau itukan bodyguard hinata-chan, seharusnya kau menjaganya" ucap kiba dengan santai.

" a.. kiba-kun hik... yakushi... kushiii" ujar hinata sambil berjalan sempoyongan...

"bawa dia pulang, dia mabuk berat"

"ha'i"

hinata dipapah menuju mobil oleh kabuto, saat dipapah, hinata menengok kearah kiba dan berkata dengan tanpa suara, hanya gerakan bibirnya yang terlihat berucap

_'arigatou'_

.

.

"kenapa kau biarkan dia mabuk?!"

"maafkan saya hiashi-sama, tadi saya-"

"sudah, kau kupecat kabuto!" kata hiasi dengan marah.

"maafkan saya hiashi-sama... saya tidak ingin di pecat..." kabuto memohon sambil berlutut.

"hh.. baiklh..tp kau bukan bodyguard hinata lagi, kau kutugaskan untuk mengawasi hyuga hanabi, jangan sampai ceroboh lagi"

"ha'i hiashi-sama"

.

_" kau tau, ini benar2 amazing tenten-chan... kiba-kun memiliki ide yang bagus ..." hinata berucap di telpon sambil senyum-senyum._

_"iya... Hehehe, jadi sekarang kau bebas kemanapun tanpa bodyguard, ne, selamat hina-chan" _

_"ha'i... arigatou atas ucapannya.. haha...tou-san dan yakushi-san sangat percaya bahwa aku mabuk"_

_"Hehehe.. kau penipu kecil hinata-chan"_

_"aku bukan penipu, tenten-chan. neji nii-san yang penipu"_

_"hmm.. neji.." tenten bergumam dengan lirih._

_"ahh.. maafkan aku tenten-chan.."_

_"tidak apapa hinata-chan... hmm.. adakah perkembangan tentang neji-kun?"_

_"tou-san sudah mengirim banyak anak buahnya untuk mencari neji-nii.. tapi hasilnya nihil..."_

_"hmm.. tak apa, ne, sudah dulu ya hina-chan... konbanwa"_

_"ha'i konbanwa tenten-chan" lirih hinata..._

_klik..._

_._

_._

tuk.. tuk.. tuk.

terdengar pintu ruang kerja hiashi di ketuk.

"ya, masuklah"

"seperti yang anda perkirakan hiashi-sama, hinata-sama berpura-pura mabuk agar yakushi-san si pecat" ucap orang yang datang kepada hiashi...

"hhh... sejak kapan putri ku jadi seperti ini... apa pendapatmu minato?"

"mungkin hinata-sama ingin kebebasan... setelah anda dan hikari-sama berpisah 2 tahun yang lalu.. saya rasa.. hinata-sama jadi murung.. dan anda juga menyuruh seorang bodyguard untuknya.. sejak saat itu.." ucap minato dengan tenang.

"ya... kau taukan bahwa aku bermaksud untuk melindungi putri ku.. dia satu-satunya harta ku yg sangat berharga.. "

"saya mengerti hiashi-sama.. tetapi.. hinata-sama.. mungkin tidak mengerti."

"hmm. ya.. adakah perkembangan tentang neji?" tanya hiashi.

"belum ada kabar dari deidara tentang neji-sama, hiashi-sama"

"sepertinya ini akan sulit... bagaimana dengan putra mu yang bersekolah di suna? Apa dia masih bertugas untuk mengawal putri walikota suna?"

"besok dia akan pindah ke konoha karena tugasnya sudah selesai. dia akan bersekolah di konoha senior high school."

"kau pasti bangga mempunyai putra yang bisa di andalkan.. dia seumuran dengan putri ku bukan?"

"itu benar hiashi-sama, putra ku hanya lebih tua kita2 setahun dari hinata-sama" jawab minato sambil tersenyum.

"bagaimana jika putra mu saja yang menjadi bodyguard hinata?"

"putra ku hiashi-sama?"

"ya, siapa namanya?"

"naruto"

"nah, mulai sekarang dia akan jadi bodyguard hinata, kau tak keberatan kan, minato?"

"tidak sama sekali. hiashi-sama"

.

.

_tut... tuut.. klik_

_"hallo? ada apa tou-san? aku sedang diperjalanan"_

_"naruto, saat kau tiba di konoha, datanglah ke mansion hyuga"_

_"ha'i"_

_klik.. _

_._

_._

naruto tiba di mansion hyuga pukul 23.11

"apa? jadi bodyguard putri hiashi-sama?!" naruto terkejut.

"ya, dan berhentilah berteriak padaku" minato menjawab dengan tenang.

"kenapa harus aku, tou-san? Aku ingin hidup normal"

"jika kau masih ingin jadi putra tou-san, berhentilah mengeluh"

"hhh... terserah tou-san saja, aku.. lelah berdebat dengan tou-san"

"besok bangunlah pagi-pagi, akan tou-san kenalkan kau pada hiashi-sama dan hinata-sama"

.

.

keesokan harinya di mansion hyuga.. tepatnya di ruang kerja hiashi hyuga.

"perkenalkan hiashi-sama, ini putraku, naruto, dia datang kesini tadi malam" minato memperkenalkan putranya sambil tersenyum.

"ne, nama saya namikaze naruto, senang bertemu dengan anda hiashi-sama" naruto membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat.

"ya. ya.. aku tau.. aku juga senang bertemu denganmu nak" ucap hiashi, ramah.

"berkenalan lah dengan putri ku, karena sekarang kau adalah bodyguardnya, dia ada di ruang makan " hiashi berucap, lagi.

"ha'i, hiashi-sama" naruto pun pergi ke ruang makan untuk menemui 'majikan barunya'.

.

.

" aku tidak mau susu coklat ayame-san, aku ingin susu vanilla"

"ha'i hinata-sama, gomenasai.."

"ya"

hinata duduk dengan manis sambil menunggu susu vanillanya datang. sampai sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"ne, kau putri hiashi-sama?"

"ya, kau siapa?" tanya hinata terkejut, karena ada pria asing di rumahnya.

"perkenalkan namaku namikaze naruto"

sambil berjabat tangan, hinatapun menjawab. "aku hyuga hinata, siapa kau?" hinata bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

"aku anak namikaze minato, bodyguard tou-san mu, dan.. aku adalah bodyguard barumu hyuga-sama"

"apa? bodyguard baruku? " tanya hinata, sambil berteriak karena terkejut.

"ha'i hyuga-sama" jawab naruto sambil nyengir kuda melihat ekspresi terkejut hinata, yang seperti ekspresi melihat hantu. namun, 2 menit kemudian, hinata bisa menguasai keadaan.

"hh.. jangan memanggil ku dengan hyuga-sama, panggil aku hinata. jika kau memanggil ku hyuga-sama, terdengar seperti kau memanggil tou-san ku, namikaze-san"

"ha'i, dan bisakah kau tidak memanggil ku namikaze-san? kau terdengar seperti memanggil tou-san ku" ejek naruto dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

_' cihh.. dia mengembalikan kalimatku tadi... hh.. menyebalkan!' batin hinata._

**.**

**.**

**TBC..**

**ne... ini fanfic kedua ren... ren newbie disini.. tolong review ya minna-san...**

**:-)**


	2. What!

My Bodyguard

disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto

rated : T

pairing : NaruHina slight...

genre : Romance, hurt/ comfort

warning : OOC, Typo's bertebaran, AU

**Hai.. minna-san :-) ren kembali lagi dengan 'my bodyguard chap 2' hehehe.. ternyata ada juga yang suka dan ngedukung ff yang ren buat..**

**ne, arigatou buat semua yang udah nge-review dan ngsih saran buat ren.. ren harap my bodyguard chap 2 tidak mengecewakan.. wkwkwk :-D **

**.**

**.**

**My Bodyguard**

**.**

**.**

_Hujan turun dengan derasnya, menjadi latar belakang dari kesedihan gadis indigo yang tengah menangis.. ya.. hinata menangis ditengah hujan dengan seorang pria berambut merah yang tengah sekarat di pelukannya dan seorang pria berambut merah lainnya yang berada di samping gadis itu._

_"Saso-kun... hiks.. hiks.. ja-jangan tinggalkan aku.. hiks."_

_"Go-gomen hi.. na..-chan.. arigatou.. aishiteru" ucap pria yang diketahui bernama sasori yang tengah sekarat itu._

_" Aishiteru mo saso-kun.. Jangan tinggalkan aku.. hiks.. hiks.. kalau saso-kun hiks pergi.. hiks .. Aku sama siapa? hiks"_

_"Gaa-ra.. ja-ga hi.. .. " sasori berucap lagi dengan terbata-bata dalam sekaratnya._

_"Tidak.. hiks.. Aku hanya ingin dengan saso-kun.. hiks.. saso-kun pasti hiks.. ak-an sela-mat hiks.." hinata menangis sekeras kerasnya.. _

_"Ambulance pasti akan segera datang sasori, Aku akakan menjaga hinata-mu, jadi kau harus bertahan sasori" gaara yang biasanya datar tanpa ekspresi, kini menampakkan kekhawatiran yang sangat kentara, pasalnya sepupu yang sangat dia andalkan tengah sekarat._

_Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sangat di luar dugaan, sasori meninggal tepat saat ambulance datang._

_Hujan kembali turun dengan derasnya.. menjadi latar belakang kejadian lainnya. kejadian dimana neji pergi dari mansion hyuuga.. dan saat hyuuga hikari dan hyuuga hanabi pergi dari mansion hyuuga di tengah kegelapan malam._

"Saso-kun, hiks, nii-san, kaa-san, hanabi-chan.. jiks.. jangan tinggalkan aku.. hiks.."

"Tidaaaakkk!" hiatapun terbangun dengan peluh dingin di pelipisnya dan air mata yang mengalir deras.

_'Just a bad dream' batinnya._

.

.

.

2. What?!

**Hinata's PoV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku.. ini akibat mimpi buruk ku... hh... harinya hujan, Aku benci hujan. pantas saja aku bermimpi buruk. Aku langsung menutup telinga ku dengan kedua tangan ku... ck.. hujan masih terdengar.. Aku mengambil iPod dan Headphones yang ada di atas nakas. Ku harap hujan tidak terdengar lagi akibat musik yang ku nyalakan dengan volum nyaring.

Beberapa saat kemudian, hujan sudah reda. Aku sangat bersyukur karena hujan sudah berhenti turun. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mandi. kepala ku pusing karena mimpi buruk tadi, Aku butuh berendam dalam air hangat.

**End Hinata's PoV**

Setelah selesai berendam dan berpakaian, hinatapun menuju ruang makan karena perutnya sudah sangat lapar.

"Ohayou hinata-sama" sapa ayame, juru masak keluarga hyuuga.

"Ha'i, ohayou ayame-san. Apakah tou-san sudah sarapan?"

"Belum hinata-sama. Hiashi-sama sedang ada tamu, beliau menyuruh anda sarapan duluan"

"Oo... "

"Hinata-sama ingin sarapan apa?" tanya ayame.

"Roti ini saja ayame-san, dan juga segelas susu" tunjuk hinata pada roti tawar dan beberapa selai yang berada di atas meja makan.

"Ha'i hinata-sama, saya buatkan susunya dulu"

Hinatapun menunggu ayame datang dengan susu pesanan nya. Ayame pun datang dengan membawa susu cokelat kesukaan hinata.

" Aku tidak mau susu cokelat ayame-san, aku ingin susu vanilla"

"Ha'i hinata-sama, gomenasai.."

"Ya"

Hinata duduk dengan manis sambil menunggu susu vanillanya datang. sampai sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Ne, kau putri hiashi-sama?"

"Ya, kau siapa?" tanya hinata terkejut, karena ada pria asing di rumahnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku namikaze naruto"

Sambil berjabat tangan, hinatapun menjawab. "Aku hyuuga hinata, siapa kau?" hinata bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku anak namikaze minato, bodyguard tou-san mu, dan.. aku adalah bodyguard barumu hyuuga-sama"

"Apa? bodyguard baruku? " tanya hinata, sambil berteriak karena terkejut.

"Ha'i hyuuga-sama" jawab naruto sambil nyengir kuda melihat ekspresi terkejut hinata, yang seperti ekspresi melihat hantu. namun, 2 menit kemudian, hinata bisa menguasai keadaan.

"Hh. jangan memanggil ku dengan hyuuga-sama, panggil aku hinata. jika kau memanggil ku hyuuga-sama, terdengar seperti kau memanggil tou-san ku, namikaze-san"

"Ha'i, dan bisakah kau tidak memanggil ku namikaze-san? kau terdengar seperti memanggil tou-san ku" ejek naruto dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

_' Cihh.. dia mengembalikan kalimatku tadi... hh.. menyebalkan!' batin hinata._

"Oke, aku tidak akan memanggilmu namikaze-san, aku akan memanggilmu naruto-san. Dan kupastikan, kau akan berakhir sama dengan bodyguard-bodyguard ku yang sebelumnya" hinata tersenyum dengan angkuh.

"Ne.. pantas saja bodyguard mu tidak ada yang betah. Kau gadis yang sangat menyeramkan Hinata-sama, kau juga gadis sombong, angkuh dan manja" naruto berucap dengan santainya.

"Be-beraninya kau mengata-ngataiku seperti itu! aku bisa melaporkan ini semua pada tou-sanku dan akan kupastikan kau dipecat naruto-san" hinata berucap tajam.

"Silahkan, laporkan saja pada tou-sanmu 'gadis manja'" naruto memberikan penekanan pada kalimat 'gadis manja' yang dia ucapkan.

"Dan akan ku pastikan tou-sanmu tidak akan mendengarkanmu" ucap naruto, lagi.

"Kau menyebalkan naruto-san!"

"Hinata-sama, ini susu vanillanya" ucap ayame

Pertengkaran mereka terhenti karena kedatangan ayame.

"Ya, taruh saja di situ, aku sudah tidak berselera lagi. Aku akan ke tempat tou-san dan melaporkan ketidaksopananmu naruto-san"

"Terserah kau saja Hinata-sama" ucap naruto dengan santainya.

Hinatapun berlari keruang kerja hiashi, narutopun mengikuti hinata.

Tuk.. tuk.. tuk..

"Masuk" ucap hiashi dari dalam.

"Ada apa hinata?"

"Aku ingin tou-san memecat namikaze naruto" ucap hinata to the point.

"Atas alasan apa kau meminta tou-san untuk memecatnya? padahal dia baru saja bekerja pada tou-san"

"Permisi hiashi-sama" ucap naruto yang baru saja tiba ke ruang kerja hiashi.

"Ya, masuklah nak"

"Dia tadi memak-" ucapan hinata terputus karena naruto menyelanya. "Biar saya jelaskan Hiashi-sama "

"Tadi saya sudah mengatai Hinata-sama mengerikan, gadis angkuh, sombong dan manja, dan Hinata-sama keberatan saya berkata seperti itu, padahal ini hanya kesan saya saat menemuinya" ucap naruto dengan tenang.

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti.. maafkan sikap putriku yang berlebihan nak" ucap hiashi.

"Tou-san! harusnya dia yang minta maaf padaku!"

"Jaga intonasimu hinata! beraninya kau berteriak dihadapan tou-san!" bentak hiashi.

"Hiks.. tou-san jahat.." hinatapun berlari menuju kamarnya sambil terisak.

"Hhh.. putriku memang sensitif.. dia jadi seperti itu sejak aku dan kaa-sannya bercerai dan sejak kakaknya kabur dari mansion ini.. ku harap kau memaklumi nya.. dia jadi sangat egois sekarang.. padahal dulu dia tidak seperti ini.. Aku sangat menyayanginya meskipun aku tidak bisa mencurahkan kasih sayang ku dalam bentuk tindakan nyata karena aku sangat sibuk. Makanya aku mencari bodyguard untuk menjaganya. dia hartaku yang sangat berharga" ucap hiashi dengan bergetar.

"Ha'i Hiashi-sama, saya akan menjaga dan melindungi Hinata-sama"

"Baiklah, ini surat kontrak kerjanya"

"Ha'i"

.

.

.

"Kudengar kau membuat keributan dihari pertama kerjamu"

"Ck, nona sombong itu sangat menyebalkan tou-san"

"Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu lagi"

"Hh.. Terserah tou-san saja"

"Tou-san akan mengawal Hiashi-sama ke Amerika, kau jaga Hinata-sama baik-baik selama liburan ini"

"Berapa lama tou-san dan Hiashi-sama di Amerika?" tanya naruto.

"Sekitar seminggu"

"Oo"

"Jaga Hinata-sama"

"Ha'i tou-san"

.

.

.

Hyuuga hiashi dan Minato sudah berangkat sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, naruto yang merasa bosan pun akhirnya memilih menonton berita di televisi yang berada di depan kamar hinata.

cklek.. suara pintu dibuka, hinata keluar dengan wajah yang masih terlihat sembab.

"Ehm.. di mana tou-san ku?" tanya hinata, datar, sembari berdehem.

"Hiashi-sama sudah berangkat ke Amerika 30 menit yang lalu"

"Oo.. Kau nonton apa?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat" naruto berucap sambil menunjuk layar televisi yang menampilkan berita. Hinata mendekat ke arah naruto, naruto yang merasa ada pergerakan dari hinata pun menatap hinata dengan tatapan bingung. Hinata lalu duduk di sofa di samping naruto.

"Hey, bisa kah kau pindah ke dorama? Aku tidak terlalu suka berita. Membosankan" hinata berucap dengan datar. "Pindahlah sendiri Hinata-sama, aku kan cuman bodyguardmu, Aku bukan pembantumu"

"Gimana kalo kamu jadi pembantuku? hahaha" hinata berkata sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha.. lucu banget" ucap naruto dengan tertawa yang di buat-buat. Hinata tidak menanggapi ucapan naruto. Naruto sedikit kecewa, lalu dia melirik kearah hinata yang ternyata tertidur.

_'hhh.. dia malah tertidur di sini'_

Naruto pun berdiri dan mengambil selimut, lalu menyelimuti tubuh hinata. Naruto pun menyambung nonton berita lagi.

.

.

.

1 jam kemudian

Naruto masih setia menonton televisi, sampai sebuah suara menyita perhatiannya.

"Aaa.. kenapa aku tertidur disini.."

"Manaku tau" jawab naruto, cuek.

"Ishh, Aku tidak berbicara denganmu naruto-san"

"Ohh.. ya udah"

Hinata pun berdiri dan masuk ke kamarnya, mencuci wajahnya dan berganti pakaian.

cklek.

"Hey naruto-san" panggil hinata.

"Hm?" jawab naruto.

"Kau bisa nyetir mobil kan?" tanya hinata.

"Bisa. Kenapa?"

"Aku mau shopping, temani aku ke mall"

"Emangnya aku mau?" naruto berkata sambil terkikik geli.

"Ya udah kalo gak mau, ntar ku bilang ke tou-san, biar gajimu dipotong" ucap hinata, dengan nada yang dibuat menakut-nakuti.

"Kau mengancam ku 'nona manja'?"

"Tidak juga"

"Aku benci shopping"

"Yang shopping kan aku, bukan kau" jawab hinata penuh kemenangan.

"Hhh.. Terserah"

.

.

.

"Arigatou atas kunjungannya"

"Ha'i"

Hinata sudah menyelesaikan acara shoppingnya, dan hinata sudah berkali-kali mencoba kabur dari naruto, tetapi gagal.

"Hey, skill melarikan dirimu kurang bagus Hinata-sama" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku gak kabur tuh"

"Ne, itu karena kau berhadapan denganku, dijamin kau gak bisa kabur"

"Aku bisa kok kabur, cuman aku gak mau aja bikin tou-san khawatir"

"Alasan"

"Biarin.. wee" hinata menjulurkan lidahnya.

kriuk.. kruek.. kriekk...

_'ohh... shit.. perutku' batin naruto._

"Hahaha, perutmu berbunyi.. kau lapar? makan dulu yuk" ucap hinata dengan santainya. Naruto yang malu setengah mati itu pun hanya bisa mengangguk.

.

.

.

Usai mereka makan, mereka pun pulang ke mansion hyuuga. Hari sudah gelap karena sudah malam.

"Ne Hinata-sama, kau tidurlah"

"Hmm"

"Konbanwa Hinata-sama"

"Konbanwa naruto-san"

Narutopun pergi ke kamar yang telah disediakan untuknya di mansion hyuuga. Hinatapun sudah masuk ke kamarnya, lalu ia mengirimkan pesan pada tenten.

To: tenten

Subject: mission complete

Seperti yang kita rencanakan, tenten-chan, hihi.

**TBC..**

**hehe, ren mengharapkan reviewnya minna-san :-)**


	3. Invitation

**My Bodyguard **

**by : uzumaki ren**

Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina Slight...

Rated : T

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo's bertebaran

**Hai minna-san... :-) my bodyguard come back... terimakasih buat yang sudah read dan review my bodyguard chap 2. review kalian adalah semangat buat ren.**

**Happy reading minna...:-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Drrt... drrtt.._

_klik._

_"Ohayou tenten-chan"_

_"Aa.. Ohayou Hinata-chan, hihi.. berhasil ya rencana kita kemarin?"_

_"Tentu saja tenten-chan, hmm.. walaupun berhasilnya cuman sedikit.. hihi.. Bodyguard baruku itu sudah aku kerjain.. hihi.. "_

_"Semoga saja dia cepat-cepat menulis surat pengunduran diri.. hihi"_

_"Ha'i.. semoga saja..walaupun aku nggak terlalu yakin.." _

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Karena.. Aku mulai merasa nyaman dengannya.. tenten-chan" ucap hinata lagi, dengan lirih._

_Klik._

_._

.

.

.

**3. Invitation.**

Naruto sedang sarapan ramen di ruang makan mansion hyuuga, hinata yang baru saja ke ruang makan pun menyapanya.

"Hai.. Naruto-san ohayou"

"Hmm.. Ohayou Hinata-sama"

"Hey, kau kenapa makan ramen Naruto-san? ramen itu nggak baik buat kesehatan mu, lebih sehat kalau kau makan roti selai seperti ku" hinata berucap sambil tersenyum mengejek kepada naruto, lalu ia pun memakan rotinya.

"Ne, benarkah? ku rasa roti itu tidak enak, enakan ramen instan"

"Iya Naruto-san, kata Kaa-san ku ramen itu tidak sehat"

"Ah.. Ya.. ya ya. Aku tidak punya kaa-san, jadi aku tidak tau hal seperti itu" naruto berucap dengan wajah masam.

"Aaa.. Gomen.. Aku tidak tau kalau kaa-san mu sudah tidak ada.. Aku juga tidak punya kaa-san sekarang" kata hinata dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Seketika keadaan menjadi hening dan terasa canggung.

"Ne Hinata-sama.."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana rasanya punya kaa-san?"

"Menyenangkan" ucap hinata lirih.

"Hanya itu?"

"Iya"

.

.

.

.

Hinatapun masuk ke kamarnya setelah selesai sarapan, setelah menutup pintu, ia pun langsung mengambil handphone nya yang berada di atas nakas.

_1 receive message._

_From: Gaara-kun_

_Subject: Come here_

_Datanglah ke R.I.N restoran jam 7 malam. ada yang ingin ku bicarakan ._

Hinata tersenyum, lalu ia membalas sms gaara.

_To: Gaara-kun_

_Subject: Oke_

_Hihi, oke gaara-kun. Ne, akhirnya kau membalas sms ku setelah puluhan sms yang ku kirim. Apakah ini ajakan kencan?_

_Klik. Message send._

Tidak ada balasan dari Gaara,Hinatapun hanya cemberut dan akhirnya berhenti menunggu sms dari gaara.

.

.

.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Naruto-san.." Bisik hinata sambil mengetuk pintu kamar naruto.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Heyy.. Naruto-san" hinata memperbesar volume suaranya.

Naruto pun akhirnya membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ne, ada apa Hinata-sama?"

"Kau nggak sibuk kan?" tanya hinata.

"Hm? memangnya kenapa?"

"Bisakah kau temani aku ke toko sepatu dan ke butik?"

"Hmm.. Mau gak ya..." naruto berucap sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Please..." bujuk hinata dengan puppy eye's nya.

"Haha.. Kau aneh dengan ekspresi seperti itu Hinata-sama"

Hinata cemberut karena merasa dihina Naruto.

"Hahaha.. Gomen-ne. Iya. Aku akan menemanimu ke toko sepatu dan ke butik"

.

.

.

"Ne, Hinata-sama, sudah selesai belum?" tanya naruto dengan bosan. Bagaimana naruto bisa tidak bosan karena sedari tadi dia dan hinata berkeliling di toko sepatu selama 2 jam dan hinata masih belum menemukan sepatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ahh.. Akhirnya dapat!" hinata bersorak kegirangan. mereka pun langsung menuju kasir.

"Aku beli yang ini"

"High heels kaca ini sangat pas di kaki anda hyuuga-sama, anda pasti terlihat sangat menawan" ucap pelayan di toko sepatu itu.

"Ha'i.. hihi.. Arigatou"

"Ini untuk acara kencan ya?" tanya pelayan toko tersebut sambil tersenyum jahil dan mengerlingkan mata ke arah naruto. Naruto yang di tatap seperti itu merasa jengah.

"Ah.. ini memang untuk acara kencan. Tapi bukan dengan DIA" hinata memberikan penekanan pada kata 'dia' yang ia ucapkan sambil menunjuk wajah naruto.

"Hey, siapa memangnya yang mau kencan dengan mu?" tanya naruto, sewot.

"Isshh.. "

"Aaa... sudah-sudah.. jangan berkelahi di sini. Hyuuga-sama, anda jadi beli ini kan?" kasir toko itu melerai mereka sambil mendelik ke arah pelayannya yang sudah menggoda naruto dan hinata.

Pelayanan toko itu pun hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Iya, aku jadi beli kok. berapa harganya?" tanya hinata.

"2 juta"

"ini" ucap hinata sambil menyodorkan credit card nya.

"Ha'i.. Arigatou Hyuuga-sama.. sering-seringlah belanja disini"

"Ha'i"

Mereka pun keluar dari toko sepatu itu. " Ini, bawa"

"Ne, high heels yang kau beli benar-benar mahal Hinata-sama" naruto berucap sambil menatap bungkusan yang ada di tangannya.

"Ini sudah biasa bagiku. Oya, kita ke butik yuk" ucap hinata dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Ha'i"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" hinata meminta pendapat naruto sambil keluar dari ruang ganti dengan memakai dress selutut berwarna merah maroon. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Ck.. ini sudah baju kelima.. masa sih tidak ada yang cocok untuk ku..."

"Seleraku tingkat tinggi Hinata-sama.. jika kau meminta pendapat ku, pasti tidak ada yang cocok dengan mu"

"Isshh.. jangan mengada-ngada." hinatapun berjalan untuk mengambil dress selutut tanpa lengan yang berwarna biru malam. Lalu ia pun masuk ke dalam ruang ganti.

"Kalau yang ini.. Bagaimana?" tanya hinata sambil menatap naruto.

**Naruto's PoV.**

"Kalau yang ini.. Bagaimana?"hinata-sama bertanya sambil menatapku.

Jujur.. Hmm.. Bagaimana ya mendeskripsikan nya.. Dia benar-benar terlihat menawan dengan dress biru selutut yang dikenakan nya.. dia jadi terlihat lebih dewasa dan terlihat manis, tidak terlihat menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

**End Naruto's PoV.**

Naruto hanya terpaku dan menatap hinata dalam diam.

"Hey, aku berbicara denganmu Naruto-san"

"Aaa.. ya.. Ne, yang itu cocok untuk mu" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Aku beli yang ini"

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya kembali ke mansion hyuuga tepat pada jam 4 sore.

"Ne, Hinata-sama, kita belum makan siang.."

"Ah.. Iya.."

"Ayame-san.. Ayame-san!" hinata berteriak sambil memanggil juru masak keluarga hyuuga.

"Ha'i Hinata-sama." jawab ayame.

"Sediakan makanan untuk Naruto-san"

"Ha'i, eh? Hinata-sama tidak makan?" tanya ayame.

"Iie.. Aku ada acara kencan malam ini" ucap hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Aa.. begitu.. ha'i, mari namikaze-san saya antar ke ruang makan" ujar ayame.

"Ha'i" jawab naruto.

"Aku siap-siap dulu ya Naruto-san, habis ini kau juga siap-siap dan antarkan aku ke Suna" kata hinata.

"Aa.. Iya"

.

.

.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, Hinata dan Naruto pun akhirnya pergi ke suna, tepatnya ke R.I.N restoran. Sesampainya di R.I.N restoran, hinata dan Narutopun bergegas mencari Gaara dan akhirnya mereka menemukan gaara bersama dengan seorang gadis yang bergelayut manja di lengan gaara.

Melihat hal itu, Hinata menjadi berang.

"Jadi.. inikah tujuan mu menyuruhku untuk datang kesini gaara-kun? Kau ingin memperlihatkan ini padaku?!" Hinata berteriak berang sambil meremas ujung dressnya. Gaara hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab.

"Jawab aku Gaara-kun!"

"Kau.. kau jahat Gaara-kun.. kita.. akhiri saja hubungan kita sampai di sini.." hinata berucap lagi dengan suara bergetar dan ekspresi terluka. Hinata akhirnya melangkah keluar dari restoran itu. naruto memandang tajam ke arah Gaara sambil berucap " Kau tega Gaara"

"Apa hubungan mu dengan hinata?" tanya gaara, datar.

"Aku bodyguard Hinata-sama.."

" dan kau matsuri.. Kau.. benar-benar murahan" maki naruto kepada gadis yang bergelayut manja di lengan gaara. Matsuri hanya tersenyum santai mendengar makian naruto.

Akhirnya, narutopun pergi keluar dari restoran untuk menyusul hinata. Gaarapun memandang keluar dengan tatapan kosong. "Gomen.. Hinata-chan" gaara berucap, lirih.

.

.

.

"Hinata-sama... " panggil naruto. tidak ada respon, yang terdengar hanya isakan hinata.

"Hh.. kita pulang"

"Jangan! hiks" ucap hinata sambil terisak, air mata masih deras menetes dari matanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku be- belum mau pulang.. hiks"

"Terus kita kemana?"

"Terserah naruto-san saja.. hiks"

"Hmm.. Aku ada tempat yang bagus.."

.

.

.

Naruto dan hinata pergi ke pantai yang ada di suna. Naruto turun dari mobil dan disusul oleh hinata.

"Dulu.. saat aku marah ataupun kesal.. Aku selalu ke pantai ini" kata naruto memulai pembicaraan.

Hening. Hinata masih menangis sesenggukan sambil duduk di hamparan pasir pantai.

"Hmm.. lebih baik kau lampiaskan kekesalan mu Hinata-sama"

Masih hening.

"Tidak bisa kah kau berhenti menangis? masih banyak pria lain di dunia ini Hinata-sama.. bukan hanya ada gaara"

"Hiks.. Aku.. A-Aku..."

Naruto melirik kearah hinata, dapat dilihatnya tubuh hinata bergetar. Naruto pun sadar bahwa hinata kedinginan, lalu ia melepaskan jaketnya dan memasangkan jaketnya itu ke tubuh hinata.

"Kau lebih cantik jika tersenyum.. Hinata-sama"

"Hiks.. Aku.. Aku .. Aku merindukan mu.." bisik hinata, lirih, namun masih dapat di dengar oleh naruto.

"Eh? kau merindukan siapa Hinata-sama?"

"Seseorang..hiks"

"Jujur.. hiks.. Aku tidak pernah mencintai gaara.. Aku tidak.. hiks.. sakit hati sedikit pun karena gaara.. hiks.. memperlakukan ku seperti tadi.. hiks.. Aku hanya.. merasa kesal.. hiks"

"Tapi kenapa kau menangis?" tanya naruto.

"Karena.. hiks.. setiap kali aku sedih.. bayang-bayang tentang dia' muncul lagi.. hiks.. walaupun.. hiks.. walaupun.. A-Aku.. selalu ingin hiks .. menghapusnya.."

"Terkadang.. ada seseorang yang sangat berharga.. yang tidak bisa kita lupakan.. walaupun kita sudah berusaha melupakannya.. mungkin saja itu terjadi karena di dalam hati kita.. kita.. sama sekali tidak ingin melupakannya" ucap naruto, sambil memandang hinata. Hinata memejamkan matanya. lalu ia tersenyum.

"Arigatou ... Naruto-san"

"Untuk apa?"

"Ya, kau sudah memghiburku."

"Ne, itu sudah menjadi tugas ku untuk melindungi mu dan tidak membiarkan mu terluka"

"Ha'i.. ayo kita pulang"

"Ha'i Hinata-sama"

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan mereka banyak berbicara. sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di mansion hyuuga tepat pada jam10 malam. Naruto melihat sebuah undangan terselip di depan pintu mansion hyuuga, tanpa membacanya Naruto langsung memberikan undangan tersebut kepada hinata.

"Ne, Hinata-sama, ini ada undangan didepan pintu"

Hinata pun mengambil undangan tersebut, lalu membacanya:

_Invitaton._

_Mengenang tiga tahun meninggalnya sasori._

_Di harapkan kedatangannya di mansion akasuna._

_Hari minggu, 30 maret._

Hinata terdiam sambil menatap kosong pintu mansion hyuuga, air mata mulai mengalir deras dari matanya..

_'bagaimana aku bisa lupa..' batin hinata._

Naruto yang melihat hinata terdiam dengan tatapan kosong dan menangis, mengguncang tubuh hinata " Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!" panggilnya. " Hinata tidak merespon dan akhirnya ia pingsan di pelukan naruto.

.

.

**TBC**

**Mohon reviewnya minna-san.. Boleh berupa kritik ataupun saran :-) **

**Balas review:**

**aldo. : ? :-)**

**michaelfaustius : oke, nih udah lanjut :-)**

**Guest (1) : Oke, Arigatou buat sarannya, hihi, ren lada yang ngasih saran buat ren :-)so**

**novakk : senpai (?) hihi, ren newbie loh disini.. maaf ya agak lama.. soalnya ren banyak dpet Pr dari sekolah ren. Tapi ini udah update kok :-)**

**Sena Ayuki : Hihi, semoga di chap 3 ini alurnya lebih santai dan ngefeel.. :-)**

**Guest (2) : Oke, ini lanjut kok :-)**

**Tampan-tampan sering gila : Oke :-)**

**Lala: Ha'i lala-nee :-)**

**Megumi-Chen : Hallo juga chen-san, hihi, naruto dimana-mana emang kece.. hihi :-)**

**sekian dulu pojok balas review nya.. thanks buat yang udah review dan read my bodyguard :-) maaf kalo ada salah dalam penulisan nama..**


	4. Invitation 2

**My Bodyguard **

**by : uzumaki ren**

Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina Slight...

Rated : T

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo's bertebaran

.

.

.

_Invitaton._

_Mengenang tiga tahun meninggalnya sasori._

_Di harapkan kedatangannya di mansion akasuna._

_Hari minggu, 30 maret._

Hinata terdiam sambil menatap kosong pintu mansion hyuuga, air mata mulai mengalir deras dari matanya..

_'bagaimana aku bisa lupa..' batin hinata._

Naruto yang melihat hinata terdiam dengan tatapan kosong dan menangis, mengguncang tubuh hinata " Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!" panggilnya. Hinata tidak merespon dan akhirnya ia pingsan di pelukan naruto.

.

.

4. Invitation 2

Naruto yang panik pun langsung menggendong hinata kekamarnya dan membaringkan hinata ke tempat tidur. Para maid keluarga hyuuga nampak panik dan bingung karena melihat nona mereka pingsan. Naruto pun menyuruh salah satu maid untuk menelpon dokter pribadi keluarga hyuuga, maid itu pun langsung menelpon dokter pribadi keluarga hyuuga.

Tidak lama kemudian, dokter shizune datang dan memeriksa keadaan hinata. Dokter shizune hanya mengatakan bahwa penyakit maag hinata kambuh dan ia syok berat, dokter shizune menyarankan agar setelah siuman nanti hinata di beri obat maag yang sudah ia berikan dan memberikan ia makan serta tidak menanyainya terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan ia istirahat.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada dokter shizune.

Setelah dokter shizune pulang, naruto pun memandangi wajah letih hinata, nampak sekali bahwa banyak beban yang dipikul oleh majikannya itu.

'Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi dengan mu hinata-sama?' batin naruto sambil terus memandangi wajah hinata, tanpa sadar mata naruto menangkap sebuah undangan yang tadi ia berikan kepada hinata, undangan itu masih dipegang erat oleh hinata.

Narutopun mengambil undangan itu dengan perlahan, lalu ia membuka undangan itu dan membacanya.

_Invitaton._

_Mengenang tiga tahun meninggalnya sasori._

_Di harapkan kedatangannya di mansion akasuna._

_Hari minggu, 30 maret._

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam setelah membaca undangan tersebut, banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benaknya.

"Sebenarnya siapa itu sasori?" pertanyaan itu lolos dari bibir naruto tanpa sadar.

"Kau tidak perlu tau siapa itu Sasori, karena itu bukan urusan mu" Sebuah suara dingin mengejutkan naruto, narutopun berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut kecokelatan yang di cepol dua tengah menatap nya dengan pandangan sinis.

"Jika kau tidak memiliki kepentingan disini, kuharap kau keluar dari kamar hinata-chan. sekarang." ucap gadis itu lagi.

"Kau.. Kau siapa?" tanya naruto bingung, karena sebelumnya ia tidak pernah melihat gadis ini di mansion hyuuga.

"Aku tenten, sahabat hinata-chan, apa sudah jelas? Jadi kuminta kau pergi dari kamar hinata-chan sekarang"

"Hmm.. baiklah" Ucap naruto, lalu ia pun keluar dari kamar hinata.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian naruto, tenten pun mengantikan naruto untuk menjaga hinata. Tenten memandang sendu ke arah hinata, menurutnya hinata nampak kurus dan matanya berkantong, ia pun mengambil undangan yang ada di samping tubuh hinata. Terkejut, tentu saja. Ia tidak menyangka keluarga akasuna akan mengundang hinata. Hanya satu harapannya, semoga keluarga akasuna sudah tahu kebenarannya.. Bahwa yang terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu itu bukan kesalahan hinata.

Puas bergelut dengan pikirannya, tenten pun berdiri dari tempatnya, mematikan lampu kamar hinata dan menggantinya dengan lampu tidur yang terletak di atas nakas.

Pada saat ia akan beranjak dari kamar hinata, hinata mengigau..

"Saso-kun.. Jangan pergi.. Jangan.. hiks.. Jangan.." Walaupun tertidur, Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata hinata.

Tenten tak kuasa membendung air matanya karena melihat kesedihan hinata. Sebagai sahabat hinata, tenten dapat merasakan kesedihan hinata, beban yang dirasakannya.. Tenten tau semua itu.

Dengan sigap, tenten pun menggenggam tangan hinata dan berkata dengan lirih. "Aku tau kau sangat merindukan sasori.. Aku tau di dalam hatimu kau masih sangat mencintai nya... tapi ku mohon hinata.. ku mohon berhentilah dan.. dan.. hiks.. biarkan ia tenang di alam sana.. hiks".

Tanpa tenten sadari, ada seseorang yang mendengarkan dengan seksama monolog tenten tadi.

.

.

.

.

Naruto tau bahwa menguping bukanlah suatu kegiatan terpuji, tetapi rasa penasarannya membuat ia melakukan hal itu. Sekarang naruto sudah tahu siapa itu sasori.

Sasori adalah...

"Kurasa dia adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi hinata-sama"

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya membuat hinata menyipitkan matanya, kepalanya pusing dan perutnya sakit. Ia pun berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, namun sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Hati-hati hinata-sama.. kau masih harus istirahat.."

"Ha'i naruto-san.. " ucap hinata lirih.

"Ini obatnya hinata-sama.."

Narutopun menyodorkan obat dan air putih hangat kepada hinata, hinata pun meminum obat itu. Tidak lama kemudian, Ayame datang dan membawakan semangkuk bubur. Naruto dengan sigap mengambil mangkuk itu dari tangan ayame, lalu ia duduk di samping tempat tidur hinata dan menyuapi hinata.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ne.. bubur ini kelihatannya lezat hinata-sama.. kau harus mencobanya" naruto terus berusaha menyuapkan bubur itu ke mulut hinata. Tapi hinata masih saja menolak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Naruto-san.. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu.. " ucap hinata.

"Boleh saja hinata-sama.. Apa itu?"

"Aku merasa ada seseorang yang menemaniku malam tadi... Siapa orang itu?" tanya hinata.

"Tenten-san yang menemanimu malam tadi"

"Aa.. sepertinya aku merepotkannya.. sekarang dimana tenten-chan?" tanya hinata lagi.

"Aku disini.. " Tenten muncul tiba-tiba dari balik pintu kamar hinata.

'Benar-benar mengejutkan' batin naruto.

"Ne, Arigatou tenten-chan.. Sudah mau nemenin aku malam tadi, oya kau habis dari mana?" tanya hinata.

"Aku tadi pulang sebentar ke rumah ku untuk mandi" ucap tenten sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Tapi kau bisa mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di kamarku tenten-chan.." Hinata berucap dengan lirih.

"Aaa.. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan mu... rasanya tidak sopan aku mandi di sini, mengobrak abrik lemari mu dan meminjam baju mu.."

"Hmm.. sebaiknya kau makan dulu hinata-sama" ucap naruto, menginterupsi percakapan kedua sahabat itu.

Hinata menatap sengit ke arah naruto, tatapan nya seperti berkata 'Aku nggak mau makan bubur!'. Naruto pun balas menatap hinata dengan tatapan sama sengitnya 'Kau harus makan bubur ini!'.

Tenten yang melihat aksi dua orang yang ada di dekatnya ini hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, lalu ia memaksa hinata untuk makan.

Akhirnya bubur itu berhasil masuk ke mulut hinata. Dan naruto pun mengeluarkan cengiran penuh kemenangan milik nya, sedangkan hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

.

.

.

Setelah hinata selesai makan, naruto pergi dari kamar hinata, memberikan waktu kepada hinata dan tenten untuk berbicara berdua.

"Kau tidak memberitahu tou-sanku kalau aku pingsan kan?" tanya hinata.

"Nggak kok..." jawab tenten.

"Kau tidak memberitahu kepada tou-sanku kalau aku di undang oleh keluarga saso-kun untuk-" Kalimat hinata terputus karena tenten menyelanya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak memberitahu kan hal itu kepada hiashi ji-san.. bisa gawat kalau hiashi ji-san tau.."

"Hmm.. Ha'i... Tou-san masih sangat marah akibat kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu.." Hinata berucap sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan menerawang kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Yaahh... itu sih sudah pasti... kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu itu berdampak besar pada keluarga mu.."

"Ha'i.."

"Jadi.. Apa kau akan datang ke mansion akasuna?" tanya tenten.

"Ha'i... Aku akan datang kesana... ini pertama kalinya setelah 3 tahun.. Aku.. datang ke mansion akasuna karena di undang.."

"Hmm... ku harap mereka tau kebenaran nya..."

"Aku juga berharap begitu.." ucap hinata lirih.

"Aku dan Kiba akan selalu menemanimu hinata-chan.. Kita ke mansion akasuna bersama-sama ya.."

Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa hari sudah siang, mereka (Hinata, naruto, kiba dan tenten) berangkat menuju mansion akasuna. Saat tiba di mansion akasuna, semua orang menatap mereka.

Hampir semua orang mengetahui tentang kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu, sehingga mereka menatap hinata dengan pandangan tidak bersahabat.

Tenten menggenggam tangan hinata guna menyalurkan kekuatan. Hinata hanya tersenyum miris, sedangkan naruto terdiam, karena ia tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Naruto merasa aura mansion akasuna sangat lain.

Kiba menatap sinis orang-orang yang menatap hinata dengan pandangan mencemooh itu. Ia sangat marah melihat gadis yang ia cintai dan juga sahabat nya itu tidak di hargai.

.

.

.

.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Di mansion sabaku, keluarga sabaku bersiap-siap untuk berangkat menuju mansion akasuna, tetapi ada satu orang yang sepertinya tidak ingin ke sana.

"Gaara... Kau tidak mau ikut?" tanya Temari, kakaknya.

"Tidak" jawab gaara tegas.

"Kau kenapa sih? Dari dulu keluarga Akasuna tidak pernah menyalahkan mu atas kematian sasori" ucap Kankuro menimpali.

Gaara hanya terdiam, sedangkan kaa-san, tou-san, nee-san dan nii-sannya sudah bersiap-siap.

Karura menatap sendu kelakuan putra bungsunya yang keras kepala.

"Apa karena hinata-chan tidak ada?" tanya karura.

DEG..

"Bukan karena itu" sanggah gaara, sambil menatap datar kaa-sannya itu. "Hinata di undang oleh keluarga akasuna tahun ini" Sabaku Ryuu akhirnya membuka suara nya.

"Ini tidak ada hubungan nya dengan hinata, aku tidak peduli apakah dia diundang atau tidak.. Aku tidak peduli" Hati gaara sakit saat mengucapkan kebohongan itu, karena jauh di dalam hatinya.. Ia sangat peduli.

"Bukankah dia pacarmu otouto?" tanya kankuro, ia heran kenapa adik nya ini tiba-tiba tidak peduli kenapa hinata.

"Kami sudah putus, Aku yang memutuskan nya" ucap gaara.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu membelalakkan mata tidak percaya... Bagaimana bisa Sabaku Gaara memutuskan hubungannya dengan gadis yang ia cintai..

PLAAKKK.. terdengar bunyi tamparan keras, tamparan itu bersarang di wajah tampan gaara.. dan tamparan itu hasil karya kaa-sannya sendiri.

"Tega sekali kau berbuat seperti itu gaara! Kaa-san dan Tou-san membesar kan mu agar kau menjadi pria baik... tidak seperti ini.. mengecewakan hati hinata!.. Kaa-san sangat kecewa padamu..."

Sabaku karura pun berlalu dari hadapan putra bungsunya itu sambil menangis. Sabaku Ryuu yang melihat hal itu, langsung menyusul istrinya. Temari menatap nanar kearah gaara. Sedangkan kankuro terdiam, lalu ia menepuk bahu kiri gaara dan berkata " Ku harap kau memikirkan lagi keputusan mu itu, ku harap kau bisa lebih dewasa otouto, jika kau berubah pikiran, susul kami" Setelah mengucapkan itu, kankuro dan temari berlalu meninggalkan gaara sendirian.

'Kalian semua tidak tau... Kalian semua tidak mengerti perasaan ku... Aku... Sedalam apapun aku mencintai nya... Sebanyak apapun kasih sayang dan perhatian yang ku berikan padanya... yang dia lihat hanya sasori.. dia melihatku sebagai Akasuna sasori.. bukan sebagai Sabaku gaara... Yang dia cintai hanya.. Sasori.. bukan Gaara.. Di hatinya hanya ada Sasori... Nama Gaara... Sama sekali tidak ada.. dan tidak akan pernah ada' batin gaara, dengan ekspresi terluka.

.

.

.

.

TBC..

Arigatou buat yang udah nge-review my bodyguard... hehehe.. review kalian adalah semangat ren... Gomen.. karena ren gak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu... Dan juga karena ren update nya ngaret..Ren lagi banyak tugas dari sekolah dan sebentar lagi ren Uts..

Sekali lagi Arigatou...:-)


End file.
